Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: A Sweet Sensation! Second Course!
by MilkyDad101
Summary: Monique Sucre. French Duel-Prodigy. Self-Appointed fashion aficionado. And now, Duel Academy's newest exchange student! Armed with a deck from her home country and sass the size of it, how will the story stay on course? (Rewrite of original)


**Alright, rewrite time!**

**In all honesty, I would have to say the original "Sweet Sensation" was a bit sub-par. I appreciate all the good feedback I got from it, which is why I'm giving the story a face-lift with some proper heart! Also, chapter 2 of "The Soulless Smasher" is currently under the works, as well as another story of a similar cut. (Why must you give me so many good ideas, brain!)**

**Now enough rambling, on with the story!**

**I do not own anything except the OC's**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: The Next _Queen_ of Games

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Duel Academy.

Located off the west coast of Japan, the large island campus was truly a sight to behold. But that was to be expected. Considered by many as the foremost duelist academy in the world, it was here they taught the newest generation in the art of Duel Monsters. With its amount of prestige, added to the fact that's founder was the infamous Seto Kaiba, it is here many believe that the title of "King of Games" will be passed down.

"_Well, Queen, actually." _The young lady thought with a smirk as she gazed down at the fastly approaching island from the helicopter.

"_This is where I'll make my mark on the dueling world. I know it…"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Come on Sy, we can still make it!"

"Wah! Jaden! Why do you always forget to set the alarm!"

Two students ran hurriedly through the academy's halls, their bright red blazers identifying them as a part of Slifer Red, the lowest class in the academy. Jaden, a tall boy with hair like a Kuriboh, turned to the his much smaller blue-haired friend. "I didn't forget, I set it up last night."

"AM or PM?" Syrus asked.

Jaden thought for a moment, before he let out a small "ooohhh" of comprehension. Syrus merely sighed. Classic Jaden.

The two continued their mad rush, getting a couple glances or glares from passing students. They were able to make their way into the classroom just as the bell rang. Now, any fair or normal teacher would have this slide and let them off with a warning. But…

"Late again, Slifer slackers! Detention!"

…Doctor Vellian Crowler was neither fair NOR normal.

As the two sulked towards their desks, Crowler made his way in front of his desk and cleared his throat. When the noise hadn't died down, he went with his usual course of action.

"SILENCE!" He barked.

All conversation died down as the class turned their attention towards him. With a nod of approval. "Now then," He clapped his hands together. "Chancellor Shepard has asked me make a small announcement. I am proud to say that our prestigious academy will be playing host to a new exchange student."

Upon hearing the words "exchange student" seemed to work its magic in causing a small commotion in class.

"Ooh, a newbie?"

"I wonder if they'll be any good?"

"I hope it's a girl, especially a hottie!"

"Yeah man."

"Ahem!" Once again, the class went silent. Allowing Crowler to continue. "As I was saying. The exchange will be arriving later today from Bataille Institute, our European counterpart located in France." Upon hearing this, more whispers began to circulate.

"Woah, all the way from Europe?"

"Oh, exotic~"

"Do you think they'll be in Obelisk Blue?"

"Dude, if it's a chick, they'll automatically be put there."

"Hopefully they'll be in Ra Yellow!"

"AHEM!" Crowler regained the attention of his class, again, before continuing with his announcement, _again_. "Thank you. Now, according to the school rules, transfer students will start out in Slifer Red. However." Crowler rose his voice a little, due to the loud groans coming from the class. "If they prove themselves to be, _adequate_, they'll likely rise through the ranks easily enough. Now then, let's return to our lesson…"

But sadly for the teacher, no one was listening. All the students were to busy whispering among one another, enraptured by the sudden news. Most especially Jaden.

"_Aw, sweet! This is awesome!" _Jaden thought. _"I hope this guy is a great duelist!"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

By the end of the day, news had spread throughout the school about the new foreigner. Most of the student body was keeping an eye out for the new face, and even a few rumors started to circulate. But all of them were untrue, as the new student had spent the day at the chancellor's office, ironing out a few details.

Now she strode through the schools now mostly empty hallways, a bright red jacket draped around her shoulders in a sort of cape.

"_Hmph, despite the clashing colors, I think I can make this work for now." _Thought the tall, thin young woman as she picked at the offending garment.

The girls long, midnight black hair trailed behind her as she strutted confidently through the hallway, an equally black beret adorned on her head. She was relatively pale, but not in a sickly way. Her eyes hidden behind a pair of large designer shades. Aside from the jacket, she wore a slightly baggy black and grey stripped off-shoulder sweater, black tank top, and black leggings with black leather boots.

This was Monique Sucre. French duelist and self-styled fashion god. While she was excited to be at the academy, she couldn't help but feel slightly underwhelmed. The written exam she had to take to register was so easy it was laughable, though the actual duel exam was difficult. She guessed here, they prided skill over knowledge; unlike Bataille.

"_Though hopefully I'll be upgraded to that blue dorm soon, at least then it wouldn't be such an eye sore." _Monique groused. _"Cher dieu, I swear though. If they think I'm going to wear that girls uniform, they've got another thing coming. If I wanted to flash my undergarments every time I went up the stairs, I would just-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something trip her. She unceremoniously fell flat on her face, her beret sent flying off her head. Monique muttered several French curses as she picked herself up, her glasses slightly askew.

"Here."

She looked up, meeting the hazel eyes of a cute blond girl clad in blue, holding out Monique's beret. _"Hmm. Now on her, that uniform works."_

"Merci." She said as she took back her hat and adjusted her glasses.

The girl nodded before looking behind the transfer, her eyes cold. "Apologize." She demanded.

Monique whipped around to see another Obelisk Blue, who was leaning against the wall with the smuggestlook on his face. "What? I was just walking. Maybe this red-wearing loser should watch where they're going."

Monique's eye twitched behind her shades. As much as she wanted to slap this _moule à merde_, she really didn't want to get a detention before her first day. So she took a breath and said. "_Pardon_, I guess I wasn't paying much attention." She turned around to walk away...

…That is, until, she noticed a small tear on her sweater. Her _favorite_ sweater.

Whipping around, Monique marched towards the student. Her glasses flashing dangerously. She thrust her finger in his face and began to berate him in rapid, and _very_ detailed, French.

The female upperclassman, who knew a bit of French, tried to suppress a snort.

The Obelisk, meanwhile, figured whatever the girl was saying about him, it wasn't in a good light.

Finally, after another good 30 seconds, Monique took a deep breath and reverted back to Japanese. "You ruined my sweater." She said calmly. "For that, I challenge you."

The Obelisk sneered. "Heh. Me against you? As if I would waste my time with some Slifer nobody."

Monique flashed him a feral grin. "What's the matter? Are you _sans-couilles_?" She said mockingly.

The girl, who had been watching this exchange barely suppressing a giggle, started laughing. Red with indignation, the Obelisk spat. "Fine, but don't go crying when you lose."

Monique merely smirked as the two made their way to the dueling arena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alexis honestly expected worse from the exchange student.

When rumors had begun to circulate all over the school, she honestly didn't know what to think. To be honest, she was someone who was like the majority of her dorm. A preppy, stuck-up rich girl who spent more time on her looks and popularity than doing any actual work.

But when she did meet her, she wasn't expecting the fiery girl before her. She could immediately see through her polite, apologetic façade when first talking to the male Obelisk, Terry she believed his name was. And when she started to telling him off.

Well, it's been a while since she laughed like that.

As she followed behind them to the arena, she idly wondered what sort of deck Monique played.

It was no illusion how popular Duel Monsters has become. It's surpassed most nationally played sports in popularity. With nearly every person in the world wanting to become a duelist, Industrial Illusions, the company that created the game, had to branch out. They created and hired smaller sister companies all across the world to keep up with demand.

Although they are all technically part of Industrial Illusions, some of the sister companies board members began green lighting the production of cards that were only native to the hosting nation.

This had caused many problems, most especially in the national's circuit. But things had begun to calm down when Industrial Illusions chairman, Maximillion Pegasus, announced that all cards created by the sister companies would be added to the worldwide card list.

Due to her origins, Alexis expected cards that have yet to be seen outside of Europe. But what she did know, was that this girl wasn't going down without a fight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The three of the them entered the Duel Arena. A large auditorium with stands that provided blue seats. The lights above shined not to brightly, but enough so anyone can see what was happening. In the middle of the area was an arena indicated for dueling.

Both Terry and Monique made their way towards the arena, shuffling their decks so as to make it a fair fight. Alexis stood by the sidelines near the entrance, leaning against the railings.

"You ready to get beat by the elite?" Terry said confidently as he activated his duel disk.

Monique responded in her own unique fashion. "Bring it, _perdant_." She said casually, whilst giving him the bird.

Bristling with anger, he shoved his deck into his disk.

"Duel!"

**\- DUEL -**

**Monique – 4000 LP**

**.Vs.**

**Terry – 4000 LP**

"Alright newbie, I'll go first." Terry said.

"I summon **Alexandrite Dragon**!"

A brilliant light filled the room. A large dragon appeared and unfurled its wings, its body covered in precious stones and metals. It let out a great roar as it peered down at the French duelist. **(ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000)**

"I'll set a card face down and end my turn. You're up Slifer." He said.

Monique, unfazed by the large monster, merely huffed. "_Bien_, I draw!" She somewhat ignored the card she drew as she went ahead with her plan. "I summon **Madolche Magileine**, attack mode!"

Flying in on her utensiline broom, a plush-like monster in a purple and white dress with a matching witches hat. She smiled pleasantly, but her heterochromatic eyes burned with determination **(ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200)**

Terry snickered. "You call that a monster. That thing belongs on a cake, not the battlefield."

"_**Hmph!" **_Magileine stuck her nose up at the Obelisk. _**"Such boorish behavior is not befitting those of the upper class."**_

Monique grinned at the Duel Spirit. "Then let us teach him some manners, _ma dame_."

"I activate Magileine's special ability! When she's summoned, I get to add one Madolche monster to my hand."

"Yo, Alexis! What's going on?" Jaden had asked as he, Syrus, and Bastion wandered into the Duel Arena.

"Oh, hey guys," Alexis said, diverting her attention from the duel. "If you wanted to duel, I'm afraid your going to have to wait."

"So, who's dueling?" Bastion asked. "I recognize the Obelisk, but who's the new girl?"

"She's the new transfer student. I wasn't able to catch her name, though."

"I'll set two cards and end." Monique said.

"Heh. If that's all you got, then this will be a breeze." Terry drew a card. "Now say hello to a real monster! Say hello to **Axe Dragonaut**!" A humanoid, green-scaled dragon leapt in, wielding a wicked looking axe **(ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0)**

"Now my Dragonaut will attack your Magileine. Go! Flaming Ax Attack!"

The creature blew a lick of flame on his ax, lighting aflame, and rushed towards the dessert-themed witch.

"_Attendez_! I activate my face-down, **Madolche Waltz**!" Monique said. "As long as this card is on the field, each time a Madolche attacks or is attack, you get dealt three hundred points of damage!"

Magileine twirled gracefully away from the attacking monster. She spun her fork and stabbed its tines into the monster.

Terry grunted at the sudden damage.

**Terry: 3700**

**Monique: 4000**

"So what? It didn't stop my attack!"

Axe Dragonaut brushed off the attack. He swung his ax around, hitting Magileine in the side. She cried out in pain before shattering.

**Terry: 3700**

**Monique: 3400**

"Now my Alexandrite Dragon attacks! Shining Stream!"

Streams of energy escaped the dragon's mouth before it fired, sending a stream of technicolor energy at Monique. She braced herself as it struck.

**Terry: 3700**

**Monique: 1400**

"_Merde_…" Monique growled.

The others looked on in slight worry.

"She's lost more than half of her life points!" Syrus yelped.

"And that's not the worst of it." Bastion said. "One more attack, and she'll be done."

"Due to the effect of my Dragonaut, I have to switch him to defense mode after he attacks." Terry said, his warrior dragon kneeling down as he spoke. "But it's a small price to pay."

Monique ignored him as she retrieved Magileine from her graveyard, going to shuffle her back into the deck.

"Hey! What do think your doing?" Terry said. "You can't do that!"

Monique smirked. "Oh, but I can. You see, when a Madolche monster is destroyed by battle or card effect, I can immediately shuffle them back into my deck."

"Interesting." Alexis mused. "So, she can continually reuse her monsters without fear of running out of cards."

"Tch, so what? Go ahead and bring back that weakling, it won't do you any good." Terry sneered.

Monique growled as she drew her card, but it was immediately replaced with a chuckle. "_Parfait_."

"Since I have no monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon **Madolche Puddingcessoeur**!" Monique said. A young girl skipped along on to Monique's field. She had golden blond hair tied up in a strange ponytail, a tiara on her head. She wore a Neapolitan colored dress with brown sandals. **(ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400)**

"Aw, she's so cute!" Alexis cooed, surprising the others slightly.

Unseen by most of the group, upon seeing the dragon in front of her, Puddingcessoeur squealed in fright and quickly hid behind Monique "**S-so s-s-scary!**" While this couldn't be seen by the others, there was one who did.

"_A duel spirit?"_ Jaden thought. _"Can she speak to them too?"_

Monique smiled slightly and patted the duel spirits head. "It's alright, vorte altesse, you won't face this alone, remember?"

The little princess nodded shyly. **"I-I know…"**

Monique nodded back. "Then put on your brave face, _ma petite reine_. Show that overgrown lizard who he's facing." Filled with determination, Puddingcessoeur steered herself back on to the field.

"I activate Puddingcessoeur's special ability! Now I can special summon another Madolche monster from my hand or deck, but I have to decrease their level by one." Monique explained.

"Say hello, to **Madolche Pampeprince**!"

Dressed in blue vest with a white frilled collar, a princely plush appeared on the field. His hair was also blond but was cut in slight militaristic fashion. A candy cane styled sceptor. **(ATK: 1700/ DEF: 1500)**

"Now I activate his effect!" Monique said. "By shuffling Puddingcessoeur back into my deck, I can special summon one Madolche monster from my hand on to the field!"

Puddingcessoeur curtsied before she disappeared in a pillar of light.

"Queen of the sweetest realm! Grace us with your presence, **Madolche Queen Tiaramisu**!" Monique chanted, raising her hand dramatically.

Appearing from the pillar of light, an older woman stepped out. She wore a corset of varying shades of brown finished with white trim. A golden-brown dress flowed beneath it, accompanied be a dark brown royal robe. An intricate tiara sat atop her platinum blond curls. (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2100)

Tiaramisu smiled kindly at her son. **"Thank you for the instance darling."**

Pampeprince simply bowed.

"Heh, as if that will do much damage." Terry said.

"Be careful what you wish for, _mon amie_. I activate the field spell, **Madolche Chateau**!" Monique stated.

The arena's scenery changed. A grand palace arose behind Monique. It, as well as its surroundings, were all completely made of sweets and pastries. "Thanks to this card, all Madolche monsters gain five hundred attack and defense points."

**Madolche Pameprince (ATK: 2200/ DEF: 2000)**

**Madolche Queen Tiaramisu (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2600)**

"And, since I still have my normal summon, I think I'll bring out **Madolche Butlerusk**."

A tailcoated butler with light brown hair appeared beside the two royals. In his right hand he held a silver tea tray, complete with tea set. He adjusted his monocle with his free hand. **(ATK: 1500/ DEF: 800) – (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1300)**

"Ah crap!" Terry exclaimed.

"Go, _Ma Reine_, attack his Alexandrite Dragon!"

Tiaramisu raised her arm, a dessert themed scepter suddenly appearing in her hand. Quick as a flash, she raced at the shining dragon before leaping in the air, scepter raised. With a single swipe, the dessert queen completely cut off the dragon's head before it shattered.

**Terry: 3000**

**Monique: 1400**

"Now Butlerusk, attack that Dragonaut." Monique ordered.

In a flash of silver, the tea set and tray were thrown up into the air, but Butlerusk was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the butler appeared behind the warrior dragon and sent a swift chop in the back of the neck, causing the monster to shatter.

Returning to his area just as quickly, Butlerusk held out his hand and caught the platter and began moving it to catch the china. In the end, not a single dish was cracked, nor a single drop spilled.

"And finally, my Pampeprince will attack you directly!" Monique said.

Palming his sceptor, launched himself at the Obelisk and delivered a large whack to his head, causing Terry to stumble back.

**Terry: 900**

**Monique: 1400**

"I still have some life points left…" Terry grunted.

"Not for much longer." Monique said with a smirk. "Thanks to my Waltz, you get dealt three-hundred points of damage for each Madolche that attacked."

"So wait, since all three of her monsters attacked. And he takes three-hundred for each…" Syrus counted silently his hand.

"That's nine-hundred exactly!" Bastion said, thunderstruck.

"_Au revoir_…" Monique purred.

Twirling around, Pampeprince delivered a fast kick across Terry's face, causing him to stumble back.

**Terry: 0**

**Monique: 1400**

**Monique Wins!**

Terry rubbed his cheek, a look of disbelief on his face. "How? How could I lose to a Slifer slacker?"

"Because,_ néandertalien_, you thought I was easy pickings because of my jacket." Monique said, walking over to the stricken Obelisk, arms crossed.

"You showed that in the duel. No planning or caution. Just all-out attack." Monique poked him in the chest. "And let me just say, I'm disappointed that it came from the so called 'elite.'"

Terry realized what she just said and cupped his hands over his face. "Ugh, I made such a rookie mistake."

"Exactly." She said bluntly.

A small smirk appeared on her face. "Next time, just pull off your best, I have a feeling you earned your spot on Obelisk Blue."

Surprised by the sudden compliment, he just nodded slightly.

Monique chuckled slightly at his response before patting his shoulder. "I would say it was a good game, but then I'd be lying." She turned to walk off.

"Oh. By the way…"

She spun around, grabbing him by his shirt and pulled him down a bit at face level. "If you EVER ruin me, or my wardrobe. I will rip off your _anatomie _and shove it so far down your throat, it'll be peaking out of your bum!" She threatened, her sunglasses flashing. Slightly terrified, he nodded frantically.

With that she let go, waving her and as it as if it had something dirty on it. She spun around, smacking him with her hair, and sauntered off.

"That was quite the duel, transfer." Alexis applauded, suddenly alerting Monique of her audience.

"Oh uh, thanks." Monique said politely. "And its Monique. Monique Sucre. You are…?"

"Oh right, we haven't introduced ourselves." Alexis said. "I'm Alexis Rhodes. These are my friends; Syrus Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, and Jaden Yuki."

"A pleasure." Bastion said. "I must say, that deck of yours is quite unique."

"H-hi." Syrus said, slightly flustered. Monique cooed slightly in her mind at the short student.

"Nice to meet ya!" Jaden said cheerfully. "That was a sweet duel! You and I should duel sometime."

"That sounds like fun." Monique smiled. "You know. This year might be much more enjoyable than I thought."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And with that, the rewrite is done!**

**Chapter 2 will be coming soon, for both of my stories in fact! So please Follow, Fav, and Review. Till next time!**


End file.
